Mi melodía y mi sentir
by Awua
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido que das todo lo que tienes, que expresas todo lo que sientes, pero que nunca se te devuelve? ¿Que nunca regresa? ¿No sientes un vacío en el pecho cuando esto pasa? Esto y muchas otras cosas le suceden a Hermione. DRAMIONE. ONESHOT.


¡Hola!

Bueno, este one lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca lo había publicado aquí y hoy me desperté con ganas de hacerlo. Es un Dramione, y espero que les guste. Lo escribí con muchos sentimientos.

Me gustaría pedirles que lo leyeran con esta canción, ya que fue la que me inspiró para escribirlo, y además es la melodía de la que tanto hablo en el one.

**Melodía:** .com/watch?v=8lTxBrSax50&feature=related

Tienen que poner la pagina de youtube en el link antes (porque FF censura los enlaces), pero en serio, escuchenla con la musica, porque si no... no es lo mismo.

Espero que les guste y dejen review, por favor.

Chau.

* * *

**Mi melodía y mi sentir****.**

Él tocaba una melodía que llegaba al corazón. Me ponía triste, melancólica y tal vez nostálgica. Tocaba como si el mundo se le fuese de las manos, tocaba con el corazón, con su ser. Tocaba con una paz, y un rostro inexpresivo del que solo se movían los ojos al mirar sus manos explayándose libremente por aquellas teclas. Era algo automático, no es que planease las notas, al contrario, ellas salían por si solas. Cuando él tocaba paraba el tiempo, lo detenía y lo manejaba a su merced.

La melodía recorría cada parte de mi ser, me paralizaba. Hasta el sordo más sordo podía escuchar aquella música, porque se escuchaba en el alma. Estaba en el alma. En el corazón. Me daba paz, pero al mismo tiempo una inquietud, un nerviosismo difícil de expresar. Me daban ganas de llorar, era triste, pero a la misma vez alegre.

Era suya, la melodía era suya. Era algo mas que notas tocadas en un finísimo piano, no era algo material. Eran sus sentimientos, aquella melodía expresaba lo que no podía expresar con palabras, lo que no podía demostrar con gestos corporales. ¿Lo que yo sentía en ese momento, era lo que él sentía?

Mis ojos alojaron lágrimas dulces como la miel. Lloraba porque lo amaba y aquella melodía, aquellos sentimientos no hacían más que aumentar mi amor por él. Lo amaba con locura, lo amaba con mí ser. Con mi alma. Con mi corazón. Amaba su melodía tal como amaba a sus sentimientos, porque eran lo mismo. Eran cosas paralelas. Algo físico y denso. La melodía, la música la podía escuchar, sus sentimientos los podía sentir en el aire, en la habitación. En sus caricias y besos. Y quería ser parte de ellos por la eternidad. Quería que ser su melodía, quería ser su sentir. Quería ser su piano, quería ser su alma.

Sentía mi corazón en mis oídos. Podía sentir el palpitar en mi pecho, mi pulso en mi cuello. Él aceleraba mi respiración y todos mis sentidos. Él era mi nerviosismo, mi corazón, mi melodía y mi sentir.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio de voz. Di un brinco y abrí los ojos de par en par. No había dejado de tocar la música que tanto me llenaba y me vaciaba.

- No estoy llorando – Mentí mientras silenciosamente me secaba las lágrimas con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. No me podía ver, estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de nuestra sala de música, y él estaba dándome la espalda.

- Lo estás haciendo. Te escuché sollozar – Afirmó con voz aterciopelada. ¿En algún momento había sollozado? Pues no me había dado cuenta. Mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban entregados a tan dulce y amarga melodía. Me erguí y me separé del marco de la entrada unos centímetros y junte mis manos por delante a la altura de mi cintura. Caminé algunos pasos, los cuales resonaron en el piso de marfil y en toda la iluminada habitación. Llegué hasta su presencia, y alcé una mano inconcientemente. La iba a posar en el hombro de esmoquin, pero mientras viajaba en el aire, me percaté y la devolví a su antiguo lugar.

- Es triste, pero a la misma vez alegre – Comenté observando el cabello rubio de su nuca. Ahora la melodía sonaba de fondo, al menos para mí. No sabía si me estaba prestando atención – Recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, me estremece y me pone nerviosa. Me debilita, me paraliza, pero paralelamente me llena de paz… de tranquilidad y una emoción grata. No se que hacer, si reír o llorar. Creo que ya hice mi elección. Lloré, pero no se si fue de felicidad o de tristeza.

- Es una combinación de las dos. Felicidad y tristeza. Ambos son sentimientos paralelos, pero son contrarios, son hostiles – Explicó poniendo mas énfasis en sus manos – Es mi combinación.

- Ya veo… - Susurré suspirando. Sus palabras me mataban, al igual que su música, y era solo porque eran de él. Me alejé y caminé sobre mis pasos. Antes de salir, me di media vuelta y lo mire nuevamente.

- "No siento temor, yo se bien que en mi alma estás" – Entonó junto con la melodía – No te vayas.

- ¿Es una orden? – Pregunté un poco molesta.

- Sabes que no lo es – Sorpresivamente dejó de tocar y se levantó – Lo sabes… - Repitió bajando la tapita que cubría las teclas del piano.

- No lo sé – Susurré – Ya no se nada de ti. Te amo, pero no se quien eres – Bajé la vista – No sé que sientes, que piensas o que deseas. Siempre has sido cerrado, eso lo comprendo, incluso ya me acostumbré, pero no me digas que sé como eres y que le de un significado a algo que dices o expresas, porque tiene muchos.

- Claro que me conoces – Se dio vuelta y sentí su mirada posada en mí.

- Me casé contigo porque te amo, porque amo tu silencio cuando estamos juntos. Amo tus ojos tratando de buscar algo que no sé, en mi mirada. Amo cuando en las noches, mientras duermes, me tomas por la cintura y me atraes hacia ti, porque es la única vez en todo el día que me tocas. Amo cada parte, cada célula de ti – Levanté la cabeza decidida. Su mirada me impactó como sabía que lo iba a hacer – Pero no digas que te conozco. No sé cuales son tus temores, tus miedos, tus pensamientos. No se que quiere decir esa canción, no se que expresa, no se que te impulsó a hacerla. Ya ni sé si me quieres a tu lado.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si – Contesté uniendo fuerzas que no tenía – Me marcho.

- ¿Por qué? – Su mirada me intimidaba. No la desviaba en ningún segundo, ni en un pestañear. En cambio yo constantemente, miraba algo de la habitación o simplemente bajaba la vista.

- Porque no puedo seguir aquí, así. Tu me alejas, y prefiero irme ahora, por mi cuenta antes que lo hagas tu y me digas que ya no me quieres a tu lado, aunque se que lo deseas.

- Te contradices – Fue hasta una esquina donde se encontraba un mueble con licores. Tomo un vaso y vació en el un liquido de color café – amarillento. Antes que pudiera responder, estaba sentado en el sofá con el tobillo de su pierna derecha apoyado en la rodilla de su pierna izquierda – ¿Qué persona deja a alguien que supuestamente ama?

- Yo. Por amarte me duele que me alejes, que no me toques, que no me hagas el amor por las noches. Por amarte me desvelo para sentir algún roce entre nuestros cuerpos. Por amarte, siento una angustia cuando tocas esa tan hermosa melodía. Porque eso eres para mí: Una melodía, una hermosa música con la cual me deleito o me deleitaba cada mañana al amanecer, cada tarde al atardecer, y cada noche al anochecer. Y eres mi sentir, porque cuando estás lejos no siento. Y me contradigo, así soy. Me marcho, pero cuando te deje de amar volveré a sentir.

- Se te hace tarde – Miró el reloj circular que colgaba de una cadena la cual estaba sujetada al bolsillo interior del esmoquin – Iré a avisarle al chofer para que te lleve a… ¿A dónde te quedarás?

- Draco, tengo familia – Contesté asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Claro – Acercó el vaso de whisky a su boca y bebió del licor – Iré a avisarle para que te lleve.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Era la última vez que iba a estar ahí. La última vez que iba a escuchar aquella melodía, que llevaba escuchando hace días y tal vez meses. La última vez que lo miraría a los ojos y le diría que lo amaba. Sería la última vez que iba a estar en mi hogar.

- Señorita Malfoy ¿Desea que le lleve alguna maleta o algo? – Interrumpió en la habitación la presencia de un hombre mayor, pero aún así amable. "Señorita Malfoy". Acababa de dejar de ser parte de aquella familia, ahora era simplemente "Granger".

- Richard, ¿me harías el favor de llamarme por mi verdadero apellido? – Me voltee hacía el hombre - ¿Tal como me conociste?

- Eh, claro Srta. Hermione – El chofer me miró desconcertado y confundido – ¿Llevo las maletas que están a un lado de la puerta principal?

- Si, por favor – Antes de que el hombre se fuera, le regalé una sonrisa. Di vueltas por la habitación y suspiré. "Esta bien, Hermione. Ya está" Las lagrimas dulces, ahora eran amargas. Era difícil separarme del hombre que amaba, y más si lo hacia por mi propia decisión. Me contradecía nuevamente, le había dicho a Draco que sería mucho mas difícil apartarme de su lado cuando el me dijese que así lo quería, y ahora pensaba que era mas difícil separarme de él por mi propia cuenta.

Salí de la sala de música y encontré a Draco parado a un lado de la puerta que daba la entrada a la gran Mansión Malfoy. Estaba apoyado en la pared y tenía los brazos cruzados. Una de sus manos estaba apretando el puente de su nariz. Me quedé algunos segundos mirando como su cabello rubio le caía por la frente.

- Adiós, Draco – Me paré frente a él y lo miré a los ojos. Era un desafío, si aguantaba mas de cinco segundos no podría irme de allí y fue por eso que desvié la vista hacia otro lugar – Te deseo lo mejor.

- Adiós – Respondió con su tan particular rostro inexpresivo. Por un momento sentí tanta curiosidad que mis labios se abrieron para preguntar que sentía en ese momento, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de mi boca, los cerré nuevamente. Lo que si hice fue acercarme a él. Con miedo pero con valor, pude sentir el ritmo de su respiración. Miré sus ojos, luego sus labios. Labios que no iba a besar más. Apoyé mi frente en la de él y cerré mis ojos. Tan contradictoria era la vida. Nos mantenía unidos por algo invisible, pero al mismo tiempo uno se separaba del otro. Sentí sus calidas manos y estas se alzaron enlazadas con las mías hasta la altura de nuestros hombros, en el aire. Mi corazón lloraba ¡Cuan grande eran las ganas que tenía de besarlo como hace mucho que no lo hacia! ¡Cuan grande era el deseo de que me hiciera el amor como solo él lo hacia!

Desesperada, me separe tranquilamente. Sentí sus labios en el torso de una de mis manos. Me tuve que morder el labio para no dejar escapar un sollozo rogando ayuda. Auxilio. Rescate.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y vi que los suyos aún permanecían cerrados. Me aleje de él sin soltar su mano y caminé hacia la puerta. Richard ya había dejado las maletas en el coche y me iba ir a dejar a las tierras de mi familia. Se quedó quieto y al igual como lo hice yo, abrió los parpados paulatinamente. Me miró desesperado, expectante y sorprendido. Me alejé más y más de él, hasta que nuestros brazos quedaron estirados. Bajé un escalón, otro y otro. Nuestras manos se fueron soltando de a poco hasta que solo las puntas de nuestros dedos fundían un cálido roce.

Llena de dolor, de angustia y desesperanza me di vuelta rápidamente y comencé a descender hasta donde se encontraba el coche.

- Hija ¿estás segura? – Preguntó mi mamá sentándose a mi lado con una tela para bordar – Es tu esposo. Recién tienes 22 años, no puedes elegir tu destino así como así.

- Mamá, ya han pasado 2 semanas – Inquirí levantándome - ¡Y solo has hablado sobre él!

- Tú lo amas, él te ama ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo sabes tu si el me quiere? – Grité entre sollozos - ¡No lo sé yo y lo vas a saber tú!

Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Lo último que lograría en esa casa, sería olvidarlo. Mi madre se empeñaba en hacerme recordar diariamente mi "error". Y yo cada vez me sentía peor.

En mi mente seguía dando vueltas aquella melodía que tanto le gustaba a Draco. Sonaba y no paraba. ¡Lo quería cerca! Si tenía que arrancarme la piel, la carne o el corazón para poder estar con él en la misma habitación o tan solo respirar su aire, yo lo haría. Porque era mi melodía y mi sentir. Sin él yo era un cuerpo sin vida, un muerto viviente. No tenía una razón para seguir viviendo.

Me senté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Visualicé sus manos desplazándose por las teclas del piano, su cabello cayéndole por la frente cubriéndole sus hermosos ojos grises. Viendo como se le iba la vida en esa música.

Tenía que volver. ¿Qué hacía sentada en esa cama que ya no era mía, si había un hombre que amaba y que me amaba? Porque en el fondo, yo sabía que lo hacia. Camine hasta mis maletas, las cuales seguían equipadas y comencé a echar mis pertenencias a una vacía, pero luego pensé "que importa una maldita maleta" y salí corriendo. Recuerdo que mi madre me llamó por la ventana, pero yo seguí mi camino sin prestarle atención.

Me demoré demasiado en llegar. Nuestras casas – o la casa de mis padres y la de nosotros – estaban bastante alejadas. No tuve otra opción que caminar a pie y al llegar allá mi vestido rosa pastel estaba café.

- Richard – Grité viendo a un hombre que entraba a mí casa - ¡Richard!

- Srta. Hermione – Corrió hasta mí y me tomó del brazo - ¡Esta usted hecha un alboroto! Deje llamar a Rose para que le prepare un baño.

- ¡No! – Paré en las escaleras - ¿Dónde esta Draco?

- ¿El Sr. Malfoy? – Frunció el ceño – Ah si, está montando caballo en esa dirección – Señaló hacia su derecha.

- Muchas Gracias, Richard – Agradecí y corrí hacia donde me había señalado el chofer. A lo lejos vi la figura de un hombre montado en un caballo. Estaba dándome la espalda.

Me acerqué aún más con el corazón en la mano. Volvería a tocarlo, a besarlo y a decirle cuanto lo amaba. Volvería a él y no me separaría jamás. Me reí mientras que con cierta dificultad, caminaba sobre la maleza. Todavía quedaba una distancia notable entre nosotros, pero pude ver el destello de sus ojos cuando Draco se volteó hacia mí.

La melodía volvió a sonar en mi cabeza, pero no especialmente ahí, si no que se escuchaba en el alma. Estaba en el alma. En el corazón. Corrí con más ahínco hacia donde estaba él y pude ver que el hacia lo mismo – pero a caballo - hacia mí.

Todo lo demás sucedió tan rápido, que recuerdo pocas cosas. O quizás las bloquee porque no son gratas, no son felices. Y es mejor no recordarlo, pero haré un esfuerzo. Ambos corríamos para encontrarnos nuevamente. Aquellas dos semanas habían sido una eternidad, lo extrañaba y demasiado. Aunque cuando estuviera con él, no hablase ni expresara nada, ya me había acostumbrado.

Lo miré y una sonrisa se explayó en mi rostro. El galopaba aún más fuerte. Se acercaba más y más, pero de pronto cayó. Yo paré en seco, mi corazón por un momento dejo de latir y mis ojos se desorbitaron.

- ¡Draco! – Grité desesperada al ver que el caballo se tropezaba y que Draco se caía de él - ¡Draco!

Cuando llegué allí no sabía que hacer, que acción seguir. Draco estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el pelo revuelto. Todo sucio con tierra y sangre. El caballo estaba encima de él y le aplastaba las piernas y gran parte del piedra puntiaguda estaba debajo de su cabeza, haciéndola de "almohada". Sentía mi corazón en los oídos, me incline a su lado y alcé una mano pero mientras estaba viajaba por el aire, la retire. Igual que como lo había hecho antes de marcharme. La lleve a mi boca y ahogué en ella el sollozo desesperado que salió de allí.

- ¡Richard! – Grité a todo pulmón - ¡Richard! ¡Maldición! ¡Richard! – Todo era en vano, sabía que no se iba a escuchar hasta la mansión, pero realmente no sabía que hacer. Estaba en shock, estaba impresionada.

Nunca en la vida había visto tanta sangre junta, y algo horroroso apretaba mi corazón. Mi rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas que no se bien en que momento boté.

¡Richard! – Volví a gritar - ¡Ayuda!

Supongo que mis gritos eran tan desperados que llegaron a ser escuchados por las personas de la Mansión. Cuando me encontraron yo aun seguía a centímetros del caballo y de Draco, sin haberlo tocad. No comprendía bien que pasaba, solo sabía que era algo malo. Algo horrible.

- Srta. Hermione – Dijo una mujer – Tenemos que llevarla a la casa.

- No… - Susurré – Yo quiero estar con Draco. ¿Dónde está?

- Se lo han llevado a la casa – Contestó estirando una mano para poder levantarme. La acepté y juntas caminamos hasta mi casa.

Al llegar a la mansión entre corriendo y gritando desesperadamente el nombre de Draco. Sabía que lo habían llevado a su habitación, a si que fui hasta allí, pero unos hombres me tomaron de los brazos y mi dijeron que no podía entrar, que el doctor de la ciudad ya iba a llegar, pero que no lo podía ver en ese estado. Con arañazos, gritos, mordidas… me logré soltar e irrumpí en la habitación. Le habían sacado la ropa y en su pecho había una herida enorme, que dejaba ver parte de su carne y huesos. La almohada estaba roja. Con mis manos me tapé la cara y sollocé. No se podía ir… no me podía dejar así.

Caminé hasta su cama, y suavemente con el torso de mi mano derecha le acaricie el rostro. Su piel era tan suave, tan pálida, tan perfecta. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, y le bese los labios. Estaban fríos. Seguían siendo tan suaves como los recordaba, pero no eran los mismos. No estaban calidos.

- Draco… - Susurré con la esperanza de que pudiese decir algo, cualquier cosa - ¡Draco!

No obtenía ninguna respuesta. Seguía vivo, su pecho se levantaba débilmente, pero todavía latía su corazón. No sabía que decir, miles de palabras se amontaban en mi mente y en mi boca queriendo salir todas de una vez. Las personas que antes estaban en el dormitorio, se habían ido. Me habían dejado sola con él. Con el hombre que amaba.

- Amor, abre tus ojitos – Supliqué acongojada – por favor. Mírame y demuéstrame que todo va a estar bien, que esto ya va a pasar. Que tocaras de nuevo esa melodía tan linda. Esa melodía de Alegría y tristeza. Draco, dime que me besaras de nuevo, y me acariciaras. Que me susurraras algo al oído y me darás fuerzas. Aunque sea dime que ya no me quieres. ¡Pero maldición! Dime algo…

Me puse de rodillas en el suelo, quedando casi a la misma altura que Draco. En ese instante no pensé nada, solo me dediqué a mirarlo. Era hermoso y seguía mostrando serenidad y un rostro neutro. Me sequé las lágrimas y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

Estaba en la cama en la que tantas veces habíamos hecho el amor, donde me acariciaba y me besaba. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y presentir que ya no lo haría mas… era desilusionador y horrible. Si el se iba, mi corazón se iba con él. Mi cuerpo y mi ser. No, el no me podía dejar, ¿Qué haría yo sin él? En aquella casa tan grande, que no me pertenecía si el no habitaba allí.

Unos pasos alarmados entraron a la habitación. Levanté la cabeza y divisé al médico de la ciudad. Me hice a un lado, con cierta dificultad, ya que todas mis fuerzas se debilitaban.

- Srta. Malfoy – Me saludó el hombre - ¿Podría salir de la habitación, por favor?

- No – Respondí como si fuese obvio que no me iba a ir. No iba a dejar a Draco, si el se iba me llevaría, pero solo no se iba a ir – Yo me quedó acá ¿Cómo cree usted que me voy a ir, mientras que Draco está en ese estado? ¿No usa la lógica?

- Srta. Hermione – Richard me tomo del codo – Dejemos al médico hacer su trabajo – No se que me impulsó, pero me fui con él. Antes de salir de la habitación, me devolví y miré a Draco. "Te amo" pensé y me incliné para besarle los labios.

- Ah – Un gemido salió de sus labios. Me erguí y lo miré incrédula, se estaba moviendo, estaba despertando. Iba a estar conmigo, no se iba a ir. Abrió los parpados y a la primera persona que vio fue a mí. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos grises, llenos de sentimientos, pero a la vez tan vacíos. Su mano débilmente buscó la mía y yo se lo hice más fácil, se mojó los labios con la lengua – Hermione…

- ¡Si! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Y no me iré! – Exclamé mientras volvían las lágrimas a mis ojos.

- Hermione… - Repitió con una pequeña sonrisa – Has vuelto.

– Draco, yo no debí irme. Ahora no estarías así – Susurré - Perdóname.

- Sht – Cerró los ojos – Calla, no es tu culpa. Es mía, si… - Su voz era muy bajita, a penas audible. Tenía dificultad para mover los labios, y más para que algún sonido saliera de su boca – Si yo te hubiese detenido, no habría pasado dos semanas lamentándome tu ausencia, al contrario, las hubiese aprovechado para estar contigo, pero ya es tarde…

- ¡No! ¡No es tarde! – Negué con la cabeza – Draco, aún tenemos toda una vida por delante, hasta que seamos ancianitos. Y cuando lo estemos, vamos a recordar todo lo que nos esta pasado ahora y nos vamos a amar más. Yo quiero estar toda mi vida, y literalmente, contigo.

- No llores… - Suplicó – Odio verte llorar, tienes una sonrisa demasiado linda para opacarla con lágrimas – Me regaló una sonrisa pequeña, pero la más linda de todas. Me senté a su lado, en un espacio vació de la cama y me acurruqué en su pecho – Hermione…

- Mmm… - Aún sentía su corazón latir. Me preguntaba si le dolía que yo estuviese recargada en su pecho y cuando trate de levantarme rodeó su brazo por mi cintura y me lo impidió. Con todos los movimientos que hacia, no se veía tan débil, pero yo sabía que solo disimulaba que no lo dolía y que no sufría.

- Hermione… - Carraspeó y puso su mentón en mi cabello – No eres la única que se aleja de alguien que quiere – Recordé nuestra no muy grata conversación en la sala de música, aquel día en el que partí – Yo lo hice, te aleje de mi lado. Te alejé tanto que llego un punto, como tú me dijiste, que ya no me conocías. Que ya no hablaba, no se porque lo hice. Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, cambiaría todo eso y ahora no estaríamos así, pero no se puede y es porque así tiene que ser.

- Ya basta – Susurré. Abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos solos en la habitación – Te amo y eso no ha cambiado, quiero estar contigo. Quiero que te sanes y que toques esa linda melodía, que tanto me gusta.

- No te gusta, te hace llorar – Inquirió.

- Me encanta, porque a través de ella puedo sentir lo que tú sientes – Aclaré levantando la cabeza, y mirándolo a la cara – Bésame, Draco. – Me acerqué mas a él y yo lo besé. Sus labios estaban más cálidos y más suaves. Me besaba tierna y lentamente, con la misma pasión con la que tocaba el piano. Como si el mundo se le fuese en ello. Me besaba como si fuera la última vez. Tan solo pensar en que se iba a marchar - porque lo sabía, algo dentro de mí me convencía que aquella si sería la última vez – hacia que saliese un río de lágrimas. La melodía volvió a sonar dentro de mí, y era grata, era feliz.

Tan rápido que ni pude darme cuenta, sus labios fueron perdiendo fuerzas. No lo quería dejar ir, y lo besaba con más ahínco. Tenía que tocar el piano para mí, tenía que explicarme porque y como había creado esa melodía, tenía que sentir su cuerpo dentro de mí y tenía que escuchar un te amo salir de sus labios. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas, explicar muchas cosas… no se podía ir. ¡No!. Me separé de él y su rostro. Tan sereno, tan inexpresivo… tan hermoso. Algo dentro de mí se removió, mi corazón se estrujó y todas las lágrimas se secaron. Lo bese una y otra vez.

- Draco… - Susurré mientras lo besaba - ¡Draco! – Le besaba el rostro, sus mejillas, su mentón, su nariz, su frente, sus ojos – No te puedes ir, tienes que quedarte conmigo. ¡Lo tienes que hacer! – Me senté en el cama y lo empecé a remecer - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Supongo que mis gritos desesperados llamaron la atención de las personas que en ese momento estaban en la Mansión. Me encontraron remeciendo el cuerpo de Draco con todas mis fuerzas. Algunos hombres me tomaron de los brazos y me alejaron del cuerpo del rubio.

- ¡Suéltenme! – Grité pataleando - ¡Malditos! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Los echare a todos si no lo hacen!

Solo gritaba, más no lloraba. Creo que era porque el dolor era tan grande, que me era imposible demostrarlo con lágrimas. No bastaba con eso, ninguna lágrima, ningún llanto calmaba lo que sentía en mi corazón. El hombre que amaba – y el único en mi vida – ya no estaba. Me había dejado sola, en un mundo que no conocía sin él. Me era imposible aceptar que el ya no iba a estar. Tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla y yo aun estuviese en la casa de mis padres. Y así no volver a la mansión. Porque si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para que Draco siguiese con vida, yo lo habría hecho, pero no era posible devolver el tiempo. No se podía.

La melodía volvía a sonar. En la habitación. En el alma. En el corazón. La sala de música estaba como aquel día en el que me marché, pero ahora era yo la que estaba sentada tocando el piano. Nunca aprendí mientras Draco vivía, pero en su ausencia, me esmeraba en aprender para lograr tocar la melodía que tanto le gustaba. Aquella melodía que expresaba Alegría y tristeza. Aquella melodía que nos unía. Aquella melodía que me hacia sentir que Draco estaba allí. Lo estaba logrando, cada vez me salía mejor, mas no como él.

Alce mi cabeza y deje de tocar. Estire mi mano y tome un pequeño retrato a mano de Draco, el cual se encontraba en la superficie del piano. Lo acerque a mis labios y lo besé.

- "No siento temor, yo se bien que en mi alma estás" – Entoné un verso de la melodía – Pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Es triste, pero yo amo las cosas tristes xD.

Ya saben, hagan click en el botón de abajo :)


End file.
